


A Flirting Problem

by b4by3473r



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Jealousy, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4by3473r/pseuds/b4by3473r
Summary: Hunk is tired of Lance flirting with others and does something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic ever! Please leave kudos and comments. I most appreciate it.

“You come here often?” The alien duo giggle, eyeing lance up and down as he continues flirting with them. He flirts as if he doesn’t have a boyfriend, and that kinda pisses Hunk off. Sure they’ve only been dating for 2 months, but it’s still a relationship! Hunk sighs, looking in Lance’s direction. He’s had enough.

 

He walks over, grabs Lance by the waist, and hoists him over his shoulder. Lance squeeks. “Hunk, buddy, whatcha doing dude?”, he screeches as he's pulled away from the aliens he was flirting with. He covers his blushing face from embarrassment as he’s dragged away on Hunk’s shoulder. The aliens laugh and wave him farewell.

 

“Dude, what’s your problem? Where are you taking me?”,Lance questioned, a bit peeved, crossing his arms and pouting. Hunk kicks open his bedroom door and chucks Lance on the bed. Lance gasps at the impact and hunk is on him in an instant, pinning him to the bed, wrists in hand. Hunk leans down, “You like flirting around when you know I’m watching?”, he whispers into Lance’s ear, licking his lobe. “Does it excite you, you slut?”, he growls, nipping Lance’s neck. Lance groans.

 

        Hunk’s hands roam lance’s body until he reaches Lance’s crotch, giving it a squeeze. “Do you just like to see me jealous? Is that it, my little whore?”, Hunk eyes Lance greedily. Lance bites his lip and moans. “I...didn’t mean to anger you. I was..ah… just having some fun.”, Lance whimpered out. Hunk bites Lance’s neck, while palming Lance through his pants. “You are mine. I will not share.”, he growled possessively.

 

Lance moans and writhes under Hunk. He loves Hunk’s possessive side, really. It’s so fun to rile him up and get him to be rougher. What’s a little harm in some fun? Hunk sits up and gets off the bed. Lance looks up confused as to why hunk has left him hard. Hunk comes back with lube and a vibrator in his hands.

 

        Lance looks back wide eyed. “You’re gonna learn who you belong to, my little slut.”, Hunk states as he gets back on the bed and kisses Lance’s neck, as he pops open the lube. Lance’s heart speeds up. Where did Hunk get a vibrator? Hunk teases Lance’s entrance with a lubed finger. Hunk starts sucking Lance’s nipples as he enters the first finger.

 

        Lance gasps at the multiple sensations, relaxing into the intrusion. Hunk adds another slowly, switching nipples. Lance tries to adjust to the stretch, wiggling a bit. Hunk uses his other hand to pin Lance’s hip to stop him from moving. Lance moans, loving Hunk’s big hands pinning him. Hunk gets three in finally and Lance gasps, lowly moaning.

 

        Hunk grabs the vibrator and lubes it up. Lining it up to Lance’s entrance, Hunk kisses Lance as he slowly slides it in. Lance gasps into the kiss, Hunk deepening the kiss. He sets the Vibrations on high. Lance screams, eyes watering as the sensation becomes intense. “What?! Ah...Stop!” Hunk pulls out a pair of handcuffs and locks him to the bed frame. He grabs a blindfold and takes away Lance’s sight.

Lance wiggles and tries to get away from the vibrator, moans echoing off the wall. “Today you will learn your lesson, Lance. Maybe you’ll learn your lesson. I’ll be back in an hour.”, Hunk states as he leaves the room. “If i come back and that vibrator is out of your slutty ass, you will be punished.”, he adds as he closes the door.

 

“A hour?!”, Lance screams as it mixes with a moan. Lance wriggles trying to ease the intensity. He gasps, the vibrator gracing over his prostate. He bites his lip and moans loudly.  How can I survive this for a hour?!

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hunk is slightly worried. Maybe this was too much. Was this crossing the line? He hopes Lance is okay. He walks down the hall in a hurry. Once he reaches the entrance, he can hear Lance moaning inside. He opens the door slowly, “Hey Lance. How you doing buddy? Have you learned your lesson?”, He asks while opening the door. He takes in the sight. Lance is spread out, a mess of drool and cum, moaning like a bitch in heat. Hunk licks his lips.

 

Lance gasps and moans out, “Hunk-Ah- please! I’ve learned my-mmmmmm- lesson! Please! Ah!” Hunk walks close and sit on the bed stroking Lance’s cum covered stomach. “So Lance, who do you belong to?”, Hunk questioned, smirking. “Ah You! I’m your little slut! Please Hunk! I want you! Ah!”, Lance moaned out, panting. Hunk takes his blindfold off and uncuffs him. Lance moves to kiss Hunk, moaning into the kiss as the vibrator move inside of him.

 

Hunk reaches down and slowly takes the vibrator out. Lance groans as its pulled out. “You came a lot, my little slut. You still want more, baby?”, Hunk whispers into Lance’s ear. Lance shivers, “Please babe! I want your big cock in me!” Hunk pulls his pants and underwear down in one swift motion. He grabs a condom. “You sure, baby? You came a lot earlier.” Lance tugs on Hunks lip with his teeth, dragging his nails down Hunk’s back. He put his lips up to HUnk’s ear and whispered, “Fuck me. Fill me up, big guy.”

 

Hunk pulls the condom on and lubes himself up. He lines up with Lance’s sensitive entrance. “Hurry.” Lance pants. Hunk eases his way in, savouring the heat. Lance moans, being filled to the brim with Hunk’s cock. Hunk bottoms out, admiring the little bump he makes in Lance’s stomach. “You take me so well, baby.”, Hunk groans as Lance moves slightly. “Move already, please.” Lance moans, blissed out already.

 

 Hunk slowly pulls out, and suddenly, he slams back in. He pounds into lance, setting a brutal pace, leaving Lance a mess of gasps and moans. Hunk bites Lance’s neck again. “ You belong to me, you little slut. You are mine, baby. Don’t you ever forget that.”, he growls as he fucks into Lance harder than he’s ever fucked him before. “Ahhhh yes yes I am yours! All yours!”, Lance screams out as Hunk pounds into him.

 

The sound and smell of sex fills the room quickly, pants and moans turning eachother on even more. “Ah Hunk! I’m-ah- cumming!!!”, Lance gasps. Sure enough, as Hunk pounds into him a few more times, Lance reaches orgasm. Hunk slows down but doesn’t stop, fucking him gently through orgasm. The tight twitch of Lance’s hole causes Hunk to come. They lie there, panting, covered in sweat and Lance’s cum. Hunk disposes of the condom.

 

“I’m sorry I got you so mad. Didn't think this would be the outcome though.”, Lance apologizes. “I forgive you, but please don’t take advantage of my jealousy just for a rough fuck. Just ask next time.” , Hunk says, throwing his arms around Lance and cuddling him. “I love you, so much.”, Lance smiles as he kisses Hunk’s forehead. “I love you too, buddy.”, Hunk says, kissing Lance on the mouth tenderly, yawning as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
